


My Happiness, My Partner

by Leonidas1754



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, No beta reader we die like mne, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754
Summary: Beat has a nightmare and calls Neku, they meet up and talk about it and how they make one another happy.





	My Happiness, My Partner

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished Final Remix's new content and I just needed some good, gross, fluffy BeatNeku. Hope you enjoy!

It was kind of funny, how it took Beat holding him for Neku to realize he loved Beat.

Shiki had been the worried that Neku wouldn’t like her once he saw the real her, but really, she hadn’t changed much. Sure, she looked far different, but she was still Shiki inside, in all the ways it mattered. Rhyme hadn’t changed much either, still kind and sweet and level-headed. Instead, it was Beat who was the most different from how Neku had met him, though it certainly wasn’t in bad ways.

Beat had told Neku he never fired on all cylinders before the Reaper’s game, and it sort of held true after as well. He was much calmer and more easy-going, he didn’t screw up his words anywhere near as often and was a surprisingly calming presence in Neku’s life. Of course, it wasn’t all calm, as he had times he got worked up almost as bad as in the Game, usually when someone was giving Rhyme trouble. Neku was surprised, however, to find out that the same protective nature and side of Beat extended to Neku himself.

Rhyme said that Neku had changed his heart. He still didn’t have a dream, something to shoot for specifically, and she had too many dreams herself, too much to chose from, so they spent that time together, trying something new whenever they could, for Rhyme to make a choice and for Beat to find something he wanted to do.

Sometimes they had nightmares. It was true for all of them, from Shiki’s dreams of waking in Eri’s body again to Rhyme’s visions of Shark Noise and a woman with steely blue eyes crushing her between her fingers. They all had their own ways of dealing with them, and Neku had always assumed that Beat just went to Rhyme, until the night his phone rang and startled him awake.

Neku groaned for a moment before flipping it open, squinting at the bright screen and wondering what Beat was calling him in the middle of the night for. He answered it anyway, stifling a yawn. “Beat? It’s the middle of the night…”

“I-I know man, I just need… I needed to hear your voice.”

Neku was startled to hear Beat on the verge of tears and slowly sat up. “Hey, come on, I’m here… What’s wrong, did something happen?”

“Jus’ had a nightmare, man, I’ll be fine. Sorry for wakin’ you up, I should-”

“No, no, it’s alright. Do you want to talk about it? I’m here for you.”

There was quiet on the other end for a little bit before Beat spoke again. “You remember that last fight against Megs? Where me an’ Shiki were trapped in those bubbles, and Joshua was in his throat…”

Neku took a deep, shuddering breath. “... Yea. I was so scared,” he admitted, “I felt trapped and alone, looking up at a monster that was… so much more than anyone should ever have to face.”

“When I close my eyes, I’m banging on that glass again, trying to get out so bad, because you’re… you’re hurt, and I gotta help you.”

“You did help, Beat. You still gave me the power I needed, you all did.” Neku could remember the sensation, the strength and energy that felt like it would tear him apart at the seams. He’d been scared unleashing it would hurt his friends, but he’d had no other options. The relief at seeing them okay had been almost tangible.

Beat gave a sharp, bitter laugh on the other end. “I know. And I feel fuckin’ selfish because like, I know how bad it was for you, to be fighting alone. But bein’ helpless, and knowin’ I couldn’t’ve done anything different… Knowing I did all I could doesn’t help, y’know?”

“... Hachiko, Udagawa, or A-East?”

“It’s late man, you said it yourself. You should go back to sleep.”

“I don’t care. Just pick one.”

“Heh… Hachiko. Sunshine should still be open.”

Neku nodded, already getting up and glancing around for an outfit to change into. “Alright, meet you there soon.”

“If you say so. See you soon.” Beat hang up.

Neku placed his phone down and quickly kicked off his pajama pants and grabbed a random pair of pants and a shirt. He didn’t know which he’d put on, he didn’t really care. He’d likely worn crazier combinations in the Game.

He ran towards Hachiko as fast as his legs could carry him, as if his life, his existence depended on it. As if he were back in the Reaper’s Game.

Beat was already there, staring at his phone when Neku approached from the Scramble. Neku had a feeling he’d been out wandering around anyways, even before he’d called Neku. Neku panted hard as Beat looked up.

“Sorry for waking you, man. You didn’ have t’ come out here.” Neku could see how badly Beat was trying to stay steady, to hide how close to tears he really was.

Neku could feel the vice of warmth closing around his own chest. “I’m your partner, man. You needed to know I was okay. I get that with Shiki sometimes, and I know you get it with Rhyme too.”

Beat gave a soft chuckle. “Yea. Is it weird that I feel bad for not getting as worried about her? I don’ have nightmares about her other than sometimes the stuff about her attacking us.”

Neku shook his head, stepping forward and reaching up. He gently placed his hands on Beat’s cheeks. “No, not really. You two weren’t as close. Rhyme is your sister and you were stuck around me for three weeks, basically. Makes sense you’d have more worries and nightmares about us.”

Beat leaned into the touch for a moment before drawing his arms around Neku and pulling him in. The grip was almost crushing, but it didn’t alarm Neku. If anything, it made him feel safer. He let his hands drop to Beat’s shoulders and rested his head on Beat’s chest.

“I don’ want anything to happen to you, man. You’re just… You never let up on me. Even when you were exasbertated with me ‘cause I couldn’t help out with the puzzles an’ shit. But you never pitied me either. When I was down, you’d kick my ass back up ‘cause you knew I could do better, that I was- No, that I  _ am  _ better than all that. I don’t want to see you get hurt like all that ever again.”

Beat’s voice was a soothing rumble against Neku’s touch, making Neku close his eyes and lean into the touch further. “You were stressed to hell, of course you couldn’t think straight. Cool under pressure isn’t one of your strengths, but that’s fine, because all that energy from being worried and angry, it kept me going too, if only because I had to chase you around the whole time.”

Beat laughed, and Neku did too. Then Neku’s nose came to rest in his hair, squeezing him once more. “I promise, man… I’m gonna do whatever I can, whatever I gotta do to keep you safe. You deserve it, you… you deserve to be happy.”

Neku pulled his head away to look up, frowning softly. “So do you, Beat. I appreciate the sentiment, but you deserve to be happy too. I don’t want you so focused on me that you forget yourself.”

Beat chuckled again and looked aside, and his cheeks seemed faintly pink in the faint streetlight. “Tha’s the thing… You make me happy, Neku. I wanna make you happy too.”

It felt like someone had lit Neku’s cheeks completely ablaze. “I… I like it when you hold me like this.”

Beat grinned a little wider. “Yea? Tha’s good. I was kinda worried you’d think it was weird, the firs’ time I did it.”

“Well it was, because I wasn’t used to being touched, but you’re… you’re fine. More than fine.” Neku leaned his forehead against Beat’s chest, unable to look him in the eye anymore. He’d been expecting to comfort Beat, he hadn’t expected anything like this. “... How do you keep catching me off guard like that?”

“Heh, sorry. I don’ mean to. I just… do what I want. Say what I wanna say. I don’ wanna hold back from you, unless you need me to.” One strong hand ran up and down Neku’s back.

Neku sighed. “Yea. Yea…” He yawned softly, trying and failing to stifle it. Before he knew it, Neku could feel himself being lifted in Beat’s arms. “H-Hey! What are you doing?”

“You’re tired, man, so I’m takin’ you home so you can get some rest.”

Neku flushed darker at the seeming ease with which Beat carried him. “Wait… Let’s go back to yours. I don’t want to be alone tonight. I don’t want to leave  _ you _ alone, after a nightmare like that.”

Beat paused, then shifted his grip on Neku, tucking one arm under his legs and pulling them to his side, then putting one arm around his back. Neku’s arms shifted around his neck, chest pressed to his chest and head on his shoulder. Beat changed direction, making his way back home.

The walk back passed uneventfully. Neku had stayed over at Beat’s plenty of times, both with and without notice, and neither looked twice as Beat tossed Neku a sweatshirt to sleep in that was far too big on him. Both were already exhausted, not glancing twice at one another as they changed.

As they laid down, face to face, and Neku reached down, taking Beat’s hand and bringing it up to his mouth. “I’m right here,” he murmured softly. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Beat didn’t answer, only smiling as Neku was already nodding off. It didn’t take long for Beat to fall asleep himself, reassurance making his sleep peaceful.

And when Beat woke, Neku was still there. Beat sat up, stretching his arms for a moment before looking down at Neku. His orange hair was a disaster zone, and Beat’s sweatshirt was far, far too large on him, being one that was normally too big on Beat, even, but he was still one of the best sights Beat had ever seen.

Beat reached down and ran his fingers through Neku’s hair. Neku grumbled softly and rolled onto his back, eyes peeking open slightly. His gaze trailed over to Beat, and a small, unrestrained smile appeared on his lips.

“Hey,” Neku rasped, voice husky with sleep. “G’mornin’.”

“Mornin’,” Beat replied, unable to hide his mildly giddy grin. This was one of his favorite parts of sleepovers, just watching Neku wake up. Rhyme said he was a sap, and it was probably true, but Beat couldn’t help what made him happy.

Usually Neku just rolled out of bed- sometimes figuratively, sometimes literally- and shambled downstairs for food. This time, however, he decided to do something different. He pulled himself up and shifted to Beat’s side, leaning up and kissing him gently.

Beat froze in surprise before melting into the kiss, hands trailing down to Neku’s sides. When they parted, Beat was stunned, and didn’t even get the chance to say something before Rhyme appeared in the doorway.

She smiled at seeing Neku cuddled up to Beat. “If you two are done confessing to one another, your food is going to go cold if you don’t eat it soon.”

Neku blushed darkly as Beat yelped. “ _ Rhyme!!! _ ” Beat whined as Rhyme laughed and ran downstairs.

Neku laughed nervously. “Confessing, huh..? I guess that’s kind of what happened.”

Beat looked to Neku in surprise. Neku smiled back nervously and moved off the bed. Beat followed him, watching Neku nervously.

Beat finally spoke, catching Neku’s hand in his. “Wait, that… Did you want to?”

Neku looked back, chewing on his lower lip. “Want to what?”

“I-I dunno, man, date I guess? That’s what most people do, right?” Beat had no idea what he was doing in this sort of thing.

“Sounds good to me.” Neku’s smile widened and he squeezed Beat’s hand before tugging him downstairs.

Despite the nightmares and stress and history, they deserved to be happy. And they could be happy, together, and it was easy to be a bit closer even as they bickered over how they preferred their pancakes and what they’d watch that morning when they were done with their food. Rhyme just smiled and watched them smile with a happiness they had only for one another.

**Author's Note:**

> How does one end a story. I don't really know. Thanks for reading!


End file.
